


The Wolf and his Bear

by aphelia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, This is a small fic, in other news I can write non smut stuff eyyyy, is there even any fluff, this took me an hour and a half to write with editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris recalls how he met his love.<br/>Might be slightly ooc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and his Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisu-no-hi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kisu-no-hi).



> Dedicated to the lovely Kisu-no-hi on tumblr.com because what better way to say "I love your art you made me ship Hawris gosh darn it" than with a fic.  
> Big thanks to Raestarshine on tumblr for being my beta. Thank you for fixing my 3am dumb <3

Fenris thought many things, as people do when they have nothing to do but serve. His thoughts generally came to the conclusion that the life he lived as a slave would be the only life he would be able to live. The thought of being someone else's plaything, a prize to be shown off and paraded around sickened him, but he could not do anything about it. It made his veins boil with anger, made him clench his teeth in disgust, but it was the only life he knew. Then, during the war in Seheron, when he was left behind and cared for, he got his first taste of freedom, albeit in a strange land with strange people. But it was freedom all the same. When his master came, and ordered him to kill the people who had looked after him, he did so but with their deaths the last remnants of his deep rooted inclinations to take commands. 

Years later, still fleeing from his former master, Fenris began to think that he was still not free. Though it had been a long time since he had last seen Danarius, the thoughts of being captured and brought back to the cruel man scared him, scared the elf who had taken on Magisters and slavers, destroying all who wronged the innocent in his wake. While his anger for what had been done still burned within him, it was tainted by fear. 

The day his life changed for the better was when he met Hawke. An almost bear like man, who seemed imposing but once he opened his mouth, was almost like an overgrown puppy. An overgrown puppy who had come for money. But the man was helpful, and took care to look after the man he had just met. It was a strange feeling, being cared for by a complete stranger, one that made him think back to his time with the Fog Warriors. Their kindness had kept him alive, and in return he had killed them for someone he despised. It was at that moment that he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure this man did not suffer the same fate as his previous helpers had. 

It was a choice he did not come to regret. He was saved from Danarius by Hawke, was loved by Hawke, and discovered his past with a man who made sure he never felt unsafe or scared again. And, for the first time in his life, Fenris began to feel happiness. No longer having to run from a man now 6ft in the ground, no longer having to watch his back, or move towns so often. It was the warm comfort of safeness. Which felt all the warmer after having been on the run for so long. The long nights were no longer restless nights which left the elven male tossing and turning in his sleep, wary of resting for too long lest he be caught. Instead, Fenris found himself sleeping til the morning, safely wrapped in his lovers arms. Once anger and hatred ruled his life, now only happiness and love remained. He was no longer a plaything, no longer a prize, but an equal. The very markings that caused him to become a slave were now something he felt he could use to protect not just himself, but those he cared about. 

Na via lerno victoria. 'Only the living know victory.' Fenris never thought the saying could be any more true. He had found his victory. Freedom and love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, follow me at apheliavampire at tumblr for.... okay I honestly don't write enough for fic updates.


End file.
